


Destiny Holds True

by allhailthewizard



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gwen is kind of oblivious sometimes, M/M, Morgana is always the loving sister, Okay not really a prince, Prince Merlin, badass merlin, but a ward, but we love her anyway, is anyone else still posting merthur shit or is that just me?, so close
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhailthewizard/pseuds/allhailthewizard
Summary: The Magic Wars following the purge in Camelot hurt all of the surrounding kingdoms. To help Camelot and Nemeth regain their power, Princess Tara of Nemeth is sent to marry Arthur. Escorting her is the king's ward, Merlin. The course of true love never did run smooth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this story a looong time ago, but as I never finished thinking of what the plot would be, I ended up stopping. But I finally came back to it and figured it out! I don't have much written, and I don't have much time to write so it's going to be a while before this will be completed, but it's going to be fairly long and my best fic idea yet.

“By the King’s orders, you are to meet Princess Taralyn and King Samer’s ward, Lord Merlin Emrys, tomorrow. They will have a grand entrance and a feast that night.” Gaius informed Arthur as the latter sat leaned back in his chair, eyes shut and feet propped up on the table before him.

“And why the urgency? I thought they weren’t planned to be here for another month. You said so.”

“Yes, I did, a month ago.”

Arthur opened an eye to peer at Gaius before closing it again.

“Sire, if I were you I would not act so nonchalant about this whole arrangement. You are supposed to marry the girl after all.” Gaius said, annoyance creeping into his words. He was used to Arthur’s feigned nonchalance wherever something truly important was concerned. Although he usually played it off, or sometimes even goaded it on, now was not the time nor the occasion for that.

“’Supposed to.’ It’s a possibility, one that I can easily turn down if I so wish to.” Arthur stated.

“I’m not so sure about that, sire. Nemeth is a truly important ally, and if we were to sever ties with them-“

“’Our whole kingdom would fall apart,’ ‘our citizens would betray us,’ ‘the purges could even start again, or worse.’ Gaius you’ve said all of this a thousand times, and frankly, I just don’t believe you, nor do I really care.” Arthur stood suddenly, only to kick off his shoes and plop down onto his bed.

Gaius was straining to keep his calm. Finally, he let out a breath and said, “They will be here around noon. Be dressed and ready to meet them in the throne room.”

After Gaius walked out and shut the door behind him, Arthur let out a sigh. He knew that this was important and that he probably wouldn’t be able to deny the alliance, but he still liked to pretend that he could. His marriage was always supposed to be a diplomatic event, but he dreamt that maybe his father would change his mind, that he would be able to marry who he loved, not who possessed the greatest deal.

Arthur turned out his lights and decided to sleep off his worries.

\--

The next morning, servants rushed into his room and helped him dress.  Normally, he would dress himself, his personal servant only helping him put on his armor, but today was too important for his father to let him go without help and his finest garments.

Too nervous to eat, he strode into the throne room hours before they were to arrive. Uther took this instead as a good sign of his excitement and happily allowed him to sit in on the meeting being held about the princess and the ward. Morgana walked in later, only to leave again the moment she got bored. Arthur wished he too could excuse himself so easily; however, he knew that he didn’t know all of the details about their soon to be guests as Morgana did. She paid attention far more than he ever did, and even over the smallest manners, she was an expert.

The meeting ended an hour before they were supposed to arrive. Arthur planned on spending that time alone in his room, but that plan was quickly ruined. A moment after he had shut the door and sat down, Morgana and Gwen barged in.

“Arthur. You are acting entirely too strange.” Morgana said as she sat down next to him.

“You shouldn’t be this calm, Sire. It’s healthy.” Gwen said.

Arthur didn’t know why she still bothered to call him sire when just the three of them were around each other. He had known Gwen his whole life, seeing her at first whenever Uther had business with her father, Tom, the blacksmith. When she was thirteen, Morgana sixteen and Arthur nineteen, she became Morgana’s handmaiden and spent most of her time in the castle. Morgana and Arthur happily accepted her as a friend and told her not to bother with formalities when it was just them together. Arthur figured at this point it was just a reflex.

Arthur rolled his eyes at them. “I’m fine. This is nothing.”

“You call getting engaged nothing? You do know that’s what’s happening, right? You may not be presenting her with a ring yet, but you will be expected to within the next week or two. They didn’t have to give you two time to get to know each other at all.” Morgana said.

“Then why did they?” Arthur asked, irritated at Morgana and Gwen’s prying.

“Because Samer is a courteous king, and only wishes the best for his daughter. Also, I’ve heard the next week or so is a trial to see if Camelot is truly a more tolerant kingdom, one worthy of Nemeth’s only heir.” Morgana spoke with clear agitation. If Arthur’s mood hadn’t pissed her off enough before this talk, his tone certainly had.

“Courteous. If anyone was courteous, then they wouldn’t be forcing my hand in marriage at all.” Arthur spat.

“You think this marriage is just being forced upon you? Well I’m sorry to be the first to tell you, _Arthur,_ but you aren’t that much of a catch. Princess Taralyn doesn’t want to marry you either, but if she doesn’t then when King Samer dies, his brother, Althalos, will be crowned king. And we all know Althalos is hardly befitting.” Morgana was all but shouting at this point.

Despite the tension between the two, when Gwen spoke, her voice was filled with kindness and an air of sympathy. “Arthur… no one wants to force your hand, but you know as well as the rest of us that Camelot is not nearly as powerful as it once was, and the Magic Wars hurt Nemeth too. The best way for both kingdoms to make it is to unite, something the surrounding kingdoms wouldn’t dare to oppose only in the form of marriage. No one wishes more than Morgana and I that you could have been allowed to marry for love.”

“ _I_ wish more.” Arthur spoke, quietly, and with more sadness than he had meant to express.

At this, Gwen came closer to him and wrapped him up in a hug. He paused, but then slowly wrapped his arms back around her.

Morgana smiled lightly and came over to join the hug.

Arthur didn’t know who laughed first, but soon they were all hysteric right up until the moment when a knight came to the door to announce to them that the princess had arrived.

\--

There was complete silence in the throne room. The servants quietly mulled around, making sure everything was in place and perfect before they scattered to the side of the aisle, grouped together and out of the way, when a knight outside the door announced to the room that the princess and ward were coming into the castle.

A moment later, the guard at the front of the door stood taller as the grand doors swung open. He held up his chin and called out, “Introducing Princess Taralyn Elaine Ailith Calliot-”

 “Please, just call me Princess Tara.” The girl said quietly, clearly flustered, as she entered.

Arthur took this time to get a good look at her. She had long, curly blonde hair and beautiful green eyes. She was thin, but not skin and bones, opposed to the figure that followed her.

“-and his majesty King Samer’s ward, Lord Merlin Emrys.” 

While the latter was not as striking as the princess, he was just as gorgeous, or at least he was as far as Arthur was concerned. His cheekbones, Arthur noted, were undoubtedly sharper than any of his knights swords.

Arthur pulled his eyes away from the man- well, boy more like, as he seemed not much older than Princess Tara who he knew to be 18- and plastered a smile onto his face to greet the princess with.

“Princess Tara, we are pleased to have you here. As are we to have you join her, Lord Emrys.” Uther said when the two had stopped in front of him, Merlin a few steps behind the princess.

“Pleased to be here.” Princess Tara replied with a bow and faux confidence. She nervously glanced back at the ward Emrys.  

At this, Merlin took another step forward. This seemed to ease the princess, at least a little bit.

Arthur watched this interaction curiously, wondering just how close the nature of their relationship was. He assumed they were much like he and Morgana were, raised together and thought of each other as siblings, but he could be wrong.

Merlin caught his watching eyes and the two shared a look. Never before had someone’s stare made Arthur feel the slightest bit vulnerable, but those piercing blue eyes could easily shatter any precedent Arthur had ever set.

Arthur quickly looked away and back at the princess. “Your highness,” he said with a bow.

She bowed back with great eloquence. Her hair fell slightly in front of her, and she shakily moved it back when she straightened out.

“May I introduce you to my ward, the Lady Morgana.” Uther said. Morgana stepped forward and bowed to Tara, who bowed back.

“And I to you with my father’s ward, Lord Emrys, though he prefers to simply be called Merlin.” Tara said. Merlin took another step forward and acknowledged the three before him.

“We have set up arrangements for the both of you, and a feast will be held tonight in your honor.” Uther nodded over to Arthur, who stepped towards Tara and Merlin.

“May I escort you?” He asked, holding out his arm.

Tara blushed and nodded, holding onto Arthur’s arm, and Merlin followed behind them.

Arthur stopped at the hall before his and showed Tara and Merlin into their connected rooms.

“We thought you would like it if the two of you stayed close together and close enough to my own room, which lies just at the end of the hall after this one.” Arthur said.

“Thank you. Arth- um… _Prince_ Arthur,” Tara began.

Arthur stopped, saying, “You can just call me Arthur, if you’d like.” He hadn’t meant to direct this to Merlin too, but somehow he had with just a flash of his eyes in the boys direction and the inflection of his voice.

“Well, then, _Arthur,_ ” Tara smiled nervously, “feel free to call me Tara. And, if you don’t mind, could you… ask a servant to bring Merlin and I something to eat? I know we have a feast later, but the ride was awfully long and the food wasn’t the best, and-“

“Of course. I will send someone immediately to care for you both for the remainder of your stay.” Arthur said, and left the room. He realized after he had walked a good distance away from them that his comment about the ‘remainder of their stay’ could possibly be quite ironic.

He shook his head to get away from all the thoughts about the two new guests and continued to walk towards the servants den.

\--

 “Well that wasn’t an awkward exchange at all.” Merlin said blatantly after the door shut. Tara blushed and tried to hide her face, but Merlin caught her smile.

“So, what do you think of him?” Merlin asked.

“Oh… I don’t know. He seems nice.” Tara replied.

“Well they sure weren’t kidding when they said he was the most handsome prince in Albion.” Merlin said.

Tara gaped and smacked at Merlin’s arm. He laughed, and Tara started to chase him around the room as he shouted compliments about Arthur’s appearance in a fake lurid tone.

“Oh, _sooo handsome…_ I bet he gives good-“

The door opened and a servant stopped dead in their tracts at the sight. Merlin was standing on a chair and Tara had just jumped off the bed to chase after him. They both stared at the servant and the servant stared back.

“Um… I’m sorry, Your Highness, I knocked but there was no answer and Prince Arthur said-“

Tara cut off the stuttering servant and straightened out her dress, “No, no. It’s quite alright. Thank you for the food. And what is your name?”

“Guinevere. I’m the Lady Morgana’s handmaiden, but the servant they had assigned to you turned up sick this morning and was sent home. A new servant will be assigned tomorrow, but I was asked to care for you today.”

“Well, Guinevere, thank you for your service. It is much appreciated.” Merlin said as he sat down into the chair.

“If you’d like, M'Lord, you can call me Gwen.” Gwen sat the tray down on the table and nodded to Merlin.

“It’s nice to meet you, Gwen. I’m Merlin. Say, we don’t know too much about Camelot or the people here. Would you mind sitting with us and chatting?” Merlin asked.

“Oh, of course. That is, if you don’t mind.” Gwen looked over to Tara, and, after seeing her smile of approval, she sat down.

Tara joined them as Merlin asked, “So what do you think of Prince Arthur?”

Gwen blushed and looked between the two. “I- I’m not sure if I’m at liberty to say…”

“Well, surely there isn’t anything _that bad_ about him-“

“Oh no! Not at all. Arthur- _Prince_ Arthur… He’s a wonderful prince.”

“But?” Tara asked.

“But nothing. He’s truly just a great prince. I know the people in Camelot love him, as does everyone who works for him. What more is there to say?” Gwen said.

“Maybe he isn’t the worst choice of a forced husband after all.” Merlin said. Tara glared daggers at him and he brushed them off. “I mean, let’s all be honest, no one but the kings _want_ this marriage-“

“Merlin.” Tara’s tone was sharp and Merlin immediately stopped what he was saying. Right, right. Don’t disclose your feelings on a diplomatic trip, and especially not to the king’s servants, no matter how innocently nice they may look.

“On another note, do you know what they are going to be serving at the feast tonight? I bet it will be lovely.” Merlin said.

Gwen smiled and gushed about all of the night’s details she knew. From what Merlin could tell, it was going to be spectacular.

\--

“I didn’t expect you to be so needed. I figured we would get to see you at least _some_ today.” Arthur said to Gwen and she came and sat down next to Morgana.

“They’ve been working you hard?” Morgana asked.

“Oh no, not at all. Actually, I’ve spent most of the day just talking with them.” Gwen replied.

“Just talking?” Arthur asked.

“Yes. They are very curious about Camelot and the people around here. They have already asked me if I could show them around the market sometime soon.”

“The market of all places?” Morgana asked, just as Arthur said, “How curious?”

Gwen smiled and replied to Morgana first, saying, “I was just a surprised as you,” and then she turned her head to face Arthur, “Not that kind of curious. Inquisitive, but not conniving.”

“But how do you know they aren’t conniving?” Arthur asked.

“I’m a good judge of character. And with all the attempts Camelot has faced, I think I can tell a good person from a bad.” Gwen said.

Arthur nodded but still looked cautious, as if mentally preparing for the opposition they would face from the overly nervous and sweet princess and the mostly silent, but rather odd, ward.

“They asked me about you.” Gwen said, “About both of you, actually.”

“What did you tell them?” Arthur asked.

“Nothing much. Just that you are a greatly admired prince, and Morgana is a very noble and well liked lady.” Gwen said, but Arthur could tell she was leaving something out.

“What aren’t you saying, Gwen?”

Gwen nervously look around, and then settled her gaze back at Arthur. “It’s nothing I said, but something Merlin, the ward, had. He…”

“He?” Morgana prompted.

Gwen sighed, “He said that no one _really_ wanted this marriage, except for the kings. I’m sure he didn’t really mean it, and he doesn’t even know you yet.”

“But he has expressed his discontent at this arrangement and included Princess Taralyn.” Arthur said, suddenly sounding very diplomatic.

Gwen and Morgana shared a look as Arthur sat, contemplating.

Later that night, Gwen left their companionship again to aid the two guests. Morgana finally left Arthur alone so she could go talk to her seamstress about a rip in one of her favorite dresses.

Arthur had left his room and walked around the castle before he ended up laid against the castle wall facing the training grounds. The sun was starting to set and he knew the feast would be happening soon, but he wished to spend as long as he could alone in the relatively cool spring air.

This wish was broken as a lanky and familiar figure approached him. The figure didn’t seem to spot him at first, as they just walked across the grounds and stopped occasionally to look at a flower close to the tree line. When they turned around, presumably to go back into the castle and get ready for the feast, they finally spotted Arthur.

“Oh, hello Prince Arthur. I didn’t see you there. How long have you been…?” Merlin asked.

“I sat here not long before you arrived.” Arthur responded.

Merlin’s face reddened curiously as he realized the prince must have been watching him look at flowers this whole time.

“May I… May I join you?” Merlin asked, gesturing to the spot on the ground next to Arthur.

“Help yourself.”

Merlin sat down, crisscrossed, and leaned back. He stared across the horizon at the sun as it was just about to disappear below the trees.

Arthur hadn’t meant to stare, but the perfect, golden orange glow of the sunset hitting Merlin’s features at all the right angles, and his eyelashes blinking against each other, softly and slowly, hiding and revealing his eyes, glittered with reflections in them were just too much to pull away from.

Merlin caught Arthur’s look and turned his gaze to him. Arthur finally looked away, jerking his head quickly. He stared adamantly at the tops of the trees, his chin held high as a reflex, his body automatically trying to show everyone around him that he was above them, no matter if he thought he was or not.

Merlin excused himself, murmuring something about Tara probably needing him and that he shouldn’t have stayed out here for so long, but as he left, Arthur saw the light pink tint return to his cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Yay! Sadly, I have a lot of work to do this week, so I wouldn't expect another chapter until at least next weekend (even then, I have a trip, but I will do what I can!). I wrote most of this in one sitting, though, so if you see any grammar errors, please: TELL ME! Thank you for reading and your feedback is always read and enjoyed :)

Arthur wandered back into his room after his encounter with Merlin and got ready for the feast. As soon as he finished getting dressed, there was a knock on his door and a servant faintly called out that guests were starting to arrive.

He walked down to the Great Hall which served as the location for most feasts. Uther was there already, greeting guests as they came in and bowed to him. Morgana on his right, and on his left Tara, with Merlin again behind her, looking more like a body guard than an honored guest.

He took his place beside his father and Morgana. He let himself glance over at Merlin to see if he was looking back, but was slightly disappointed to see that he wasn’t. Tara did, however, chose that moment to glance at Arthur. She smiled at him and then averted her gaze back to the incoming guests.

After they finished greeting the most important guests, they split apart and let the remaining guests find them if they wished to say hello. Morgana grabbed at Arthur’s arm and pulled him to the side.

“Morgana... what are you doing?“ He asked.

“No, Arthur, what were you doing? If you are going to stare at that boy then at least try to be covert.”

Arthur tried his best to look confused and appalled that she would assume that he was doing such a thing. “I wasn’t staring at anyone. But why were you watching me?”

Morgana huffed and shook her head. “Just be careful. Even if you weren’t staring like you claim, still refrain from paying too much attention to people that aren’t Princess Tara. This feast is in her honor and in the honor of your possible engagement. I just don’t want you to accidentally screw it up.”

“What, like I’ve accidentally screwed up prior engagements?” Arthur retorted. Morgana gave him a look, and he tried to keep his voice calm and quiet as he said, “And the troll doesn’t count!”

She patted his arm as she laughed and walked away.

He straightened himself back out and prepared to rejoin the party. He caught Merlin’s eye, for just a second, as he had presumably been watching Arthur and Morgana talk. Arthur heeded Morgana’s word and looked away and to Tara. He walked over to her and began a conversation.

“Princess Tara,  have you enjoyed your day in Camelot?” He asked.

“Oh yes, but I told you that you don’t have to-“

“I know, but we are in the company of many honored guests. Shall I introduce you to some of them?”

Tara nodded politely and took a hold his arm. He led her to some of the lords and ladies, visiting dukes, and some of his knights.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Princess Taralyn.” Gwaine bowed to her and she blushed. Arthur imagined that she wasn’t normally greeted by quite so many men. King Samer always planned on having her marry another kingdom’s prince, so there would be no reason to have her courting anyone in Nemeth.

Arthur couldn’t help himself from glancing over to see if Merlin was still trailing after them to watch over Tara. He was surprised to see that he wasn’t, and instead was having a riveting conversation with Gaius. Arthur watched them curiously until Tara turned to him and spoke.

“Merlin has always been fascinated herbology. I think he plans on taking up an apprenticeship after he is done here with me. Well, I suppose that depends somewhat on how this turns out.”

“Why does it depend on how this turns out?” Arthur asked.

“Merlin has always been with me. Whenever father has to send me anywhere, or he has to go off, I am always in the protection of Merlin. He doesn’t stand by me just because he wishes to, it’s his job.” Arthur found it hard to believe that the thin, lanky boy talking to Gaius was really strong enough for King Samer to trust his daughter with.

“Gaius is our court physician, the best in all of Camelot. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind having Merlin as an apprentice if I asked.” Arthur said.

Tara’s eyes widened and a surprised grin spread across her face. “Would you? That would be so lovely! Merlin would appreciate it immensely, as would I.”

“King Samer would have to agree. I can’t simply take his ward from him or his duty to you. But once everything is settled, no matter the outcome, I promise to ask.”

Tara squeezed his hand and happily walked over to join Merlin and Gaius.

No one looked over at Arthur, so he assumed Tara wasn’t going to say anything to them yet. However, he did see Merlin continue to talk to Gaius and now Tara with large hand movements and exaggerated expressions. Gaius laughed, something Arthur seldom saw. Perhaps an apprentice would do a lot for the old man. Ordering Arthur around wasn’t exactly his job, although he did it. With an apprentice he could share his interests and keep to his real job. Arthur would have to find a proper servant though to inform him of his duties.

Uther called for the feast to properly begin, and everyone sat down. Uther at the head of their table, Morgana to his left, Arthur to his right. Tara stood awkwardly until Arthur stood back up and escorted her to the seat beside him. She looked back up to see Merlin unsure of where he should now go. Morgana seemed to notice this as well and she called out to him.

“Merlin, be a dear and keep me company? I promise I don’t bite.”

Arthur scoffed and Uther looked disapprovingly between the two. Merlin obliged, and sat down beside her. As the other guests took their seats, a lady asking if she could sit by Princess Tara, and another asking if she could sit by Merlin.

Everyone talked amongst themselves, Arthur usually lacking a conversation starter. Morgana was as excellent as ever, charming both Princess Taralyn and Merlin. When she had said something about a necklace she owned, the lady next to Tara started to add into the conversation. Merlin stopped paying attention and the lady next to him chose this opportunity to start talking to him. Arthur watched as she tried to flirt with him, Merlin awkwardly unsure of how to tell her to please stop. Merlin looked at him with pleading eyes. Arthur smirked but still took pity on him.

“So Merlin, have you ever trained with any of Samer’s knights before?” Arthur asked.

The lady looked displeased at being cut off, but the gratitude on Merlin’s face was obvious, even to Uther who normally would have scolded Arthur for cutting into someone else’s conversation.

“I’ve attempted, but I’m hardly fit to be a knight.” Merlin replied.

“I’m sure that’s untrue,” Uther said, “you could be a fine knight. You should join Arthur tomorrow when he begins training.”

Merlin smiled and graciously thanked the king for invite, but Arthur could tell how much he did not want to go.

“Training is rather early, Father, perhaps we should let our guest sleep in his first night here instead of bringing him to training.” Arthur said.

“Nonsense. We don’t know for how long Lord Emrys will be here; therefore we should make sure his stay is as wonderful as it can be.” Uther replied.

Merlin smiled again and nodded to the king, but when he looked at Arthur, there was a silent ‘thank you for trying.’

It might have only been a second long look, but Arthur could have sworn it felt like a century.

\--

 Merlin woke up just as the sun was about to rise, contrary to his normal schedule. The king had invited him to partake in Prince Arthur’s training with the knights, and he would be damned if he didn’t take it. Probably literally, Merlin thought. As much as he wanted to throw himself back into his bed, he got dressed and walked down to knock at Arthur’s door.

Just as his hand was about to hit against the wood, he saw it swing open and he was met too close with Arthur.

“Merlin?” Arthur asked.

“Oh, um, yes, sorry, excuse me Sire.” Merlin mumbled as he took a step back and lowered his hand, “I was just coming to see when you start your training. The king said around sunrise, but that was hardly specific. Not that he had to be! I don’t mean to… um…”

Arthur chuckled, catching Merlin off guard. He stared and noted how wonderful a real smile looked on him.

“I guess prattling on is something you and Princess Taralyn both do. I wonder who you get that from.” Arthur said.

“Oi!” Merlin remarked, “We may prattle, but at least we aren’t prats.”

Arthur’s eyes widened with surprise and Merlin immediately realized what he’d just said. He just called the crowned prince of Camelot, who he is supposed to be helping set Tara up with, a prat.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean-“

“No, no. It’s fine. It’s actually been a while since someone besides my knights have insulted me. To be honest, it’s a little refreshing.” Arthur joked. Merlin stared at him as if he had just lost his marbles. “Come on now, let’s go meet those knights.”

Merlin trailed after him, all the while still thinking the other shoe was about to drop and Arthur would banish him for calling him a prat of all things. It never did though, and instead training started. Arthur insisted that Merlin just watch, seeing as how he didn’t have any armor (or any skills with a sword). As the sun began to rise higher and higher, the knights started to sweat more and more. Merlin would be lying if he didn’t think it wasn’t the least bit hot. He’d always known he’d fancied other lads more than he did girls, but the knights were a thing of beauty.

Gwaine, who he had seen before talking to Tara at the feast, was a striking man. He fought against Arthur with valor, something a few of the other knights were missing. Near the two of them he saw two other knights that he would be happy to bring back to Samer. One had short and soft dark hair, the other with long blonde curls. As they settled down for a break, Arthur walked back over to him.

“So? What do you think? Are we a more formidable group than Samer’s knights?” Arthur asked.

“I would hardly know. I’d only ever tried practicing with them a couple times and it become clear that I was never cut out to be a knight.” Merlin replied.

“I’m sure you could do fine if you ever got any meat on your bones.” Arthur joked.

“Hey! I’ve got plenty of meat on my bones. Maybe I’m not as fit as you or your knights are, but I can hold my own decently enough.” Merlin said.

“Apparently so, since Princess Tara said you came as more of a body guard than a guest.”

“She said that?” Merlin asked.

“She did. Said she never goes anywhere without your protection.” Merlin could tell by his inflection that he doubted Merlin was capable of protecting anyone, let alone the precious heir of Nemeth. He was saved from replying though as the knight with the soft dark hair approached them.

“Sire, we are ready to begin again whenever you are.” The knight said.

“Of course.” Arthur replied, “Merlin, meet Lancelot, one of my most trusted knights. Lance, this is Lord Merlin Emrys, King Samer's ward.”

Merlin shook his hand and nodded, “A pleasure to meet you.”

“As I to you, my Lord.” Lancelot said.

“Oi, if we are meeting people, shouldn’t I be invited?” Another knight shouted as he approached. He threw one arm across Lancelot’s shoulders and held his other hand out to shake Merlin’s. “I’m Gwaine.”

“So I’ve heard. You introduced yourself to Princess Taralyn yesterday.” Merlin said.

“Oh you’re her ward, aren’t you? Thought you looked familiar.” Gwaine said.

“Familiar? We held a feast in their honor yesterday and you don’t ever remember their faces?” Arthur asked.

Gwaine laughed and replied, “Well you know, there was good ale at that feast.”

“Yes, and this is the image we want to make sure Merlin goes back and tells King Samer about.” Arthur said, his voice faking irritation, but the humor and familiarity overrode it.

Finally, the blonde curled knight (who introduced himself as Leon) arrived as well to ask if training was going to continue.

“I suppose we should get back to that. Everybody, sparring partners!”

Merlin watched again as the knights trained. This time, though, his gaze focused on Arthur. The way he knew which way to move, how he threw his whole body into the fight but never once lost balance, his perfect aim. The sun shone down on his hair, giving it a beautiful golden glow, and he watched the sweat roll off of it and glisten against his forehead.

He averted his eyes, afraid that if he kept watching he might never stopped, and decided instead to look around at the flowers which he had started inspecting the night before. He didn’t notice how he’d spent the rest of their practice finding different flora, nor did he notice Arthur watching him until he turned around from where he sat to see  Arthur standing above him.

He swallowed hard.

“Sire.”

“Merlin. This is twice now I’ve caught you inspecting our flowers.” Arthur said.

Merlin blushed and nervously spit out, “I was once learning to be a physician. Studied herbs and everything. Found out it wasn’t what I was meant to be doing in life, regardless of if I enjoyed it or not.”

“Princess Taralyn did mention something along those lines yesterday. I also told her I’d talk to Gaius for you and see if he needed an apprentice, that is, if you would like the job offer.”

Merlin jumped up, “I would love it! But, of course, I can’t leave Tara…”

“You don’t have to be her body guard forever. You’ve met my knights, they can protect her. But if you don’t want to talk to Gaius and at least consider it…”

“No!” Merlin shouted then replied again, quieter now, “no, no. I would like to consider it. Or at least go talk to him again. I met him yesterday during the feast, but I haven’t a clue where he lives.”

“Training is over. I could take you now, if you’d like.” Arthur suggested.

“I’d love to.”

Arthur walked with him to Gaius’s quarters, and introduced him again before he had to run off, needing to clean up after a morning of training.

“It’s good to see you again, Merlin, I didn’t have nearly enough time to talk with you as I wanted yesterday.” Gaius said.

“Yes, the start of our conversation was great, we can continue-“

“You know I knew your mother.” Gaius interrupted.

“You… what?” Merlin asked.

“Your mother, Hunith. I knew her back when she lived in Ealdor.”

“Back when she lived in…?”

“Ealdor. It’s a small village, not too far from here, actually. It would have been much easier for her to move here to Camelot with me, but she chose Nemeth instead. I suppose that was because of your father though.”

“Because of-? Wait, wait. Start from the beginning, please.” Merlin said.

“I grew up in Ealdor with your mother. We were close friends, back then. Close friends up until the day  she died. It’s because we were such close friends that I know it isn’t safe for you to be here, Merlin Emrys. Write to Samer, go home.” Gaius said.

“I can’t just go home, and why should I?” Merlin asked.

“Because of your magic.” Gaius replied.

 Merlin stumbled back. His magic? What did this man, a man who supposedly knew his mother, his father, know of his magic?

“Hunith wrote me.” Gaius said as he started to rummage through his things, “She wrote me all sorts of letters. First about how nice Nemeth was, and how well your father was getting along with the other knights. Then, she wrote me about how the war was turning, how it wasn’t looking good. Finally, the last letter I ever received from her, and the last letter I ever expected. She wrote to me about you, Merlin. About your magic, and how talented you were at such a young age, and how she feared for your future.”

“My mom knew I was a sorcerer?” Merlin asked.

“You had been exhibiting signs since you were young, but she never said anything because she thought they might have just been in her mind, or that they might just go away, but by the time you turned three, you were so powerful and didn’t show any signs of losing that power.” Gaius replied, “I think she would have sent you to me, had she been able to. When Balinor died, she would have joined me here and had me help you contain your powers.”

“And how would you have helped me with that?”

Gaius finally seemed to have found what he was searching for and he laid it down on the table in front of Merlin.

“With this.”

Merlin looked between Gaius and the book before reaching down to flip over the front cover. As he started to recognize some of the writing, he started flipping more vigorously though the pages. He stopped midway through and looked up.

“It’s a book of spells.” Merlin said.

“It is.”

“How… why do you own this? How have you kept it?” Merlin asked.

“I used to know a little magic, before it was outlawed. I can’t do any now, though before I only knew how to brew potions, and I never will again. I am a trusted advisor of King Uther, but you, Merlin, are not a citizen of Camelot. You can leave here, with this book, and protect yourself. Please, for your mother’s sake.”

Merlin stared down at the book again before taking it and hiding it in his bag. “I can’t leave Tara, but thank you, I will take care of it, and thank you for talking to me about my mother.”

Merlin left his quarters feeling even more uneasy than he had thus far.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day was uneventful for Merlin. Tara was supposed to have dinner alone with Prince Arthur, and it seems the rest of her day was meant to be spent prepping for it, as after Merlin had left Gaius’s chambers he saw a few handmaidens enter her room and they had yet to leave. Knowing Tara, Merlin was sure she had somehow managed to start conversations with all of them, preventing them from leaving. Tara might have been awkward around men, but Tara had spent her whole life around handmaidens, and with them she was truly comfortable. Tara was an extroverted soul hidden behind a nervous smile.

As Merlin walked around the castle without a thing to do, he ran into Gwaine, quite literally.

“Oh my- I’m so sorry, that was my-“ Merlin stuttered out, just as Gwaine said, “No, no, I’m sorry, I’m at fault here-“

Gwaine stopped and finally looked at who he had collided with.

“Merlin?”

Merlin looked up and smiled, “Gwaine. Sorry about that, I wasn’t paying much attention.”

“Neither was I. Though if fate wanted us to together, she could have said so in a much less startling way,” Gwaine said with a wink.

Merlin blushed and his smile widened. Was Gwaine… flirting with him?

“Fate with me never seems to have a way with words.”

Gwaine smirked, “What’s the point of words if we have bodies, anyway?”

Okay, now Merlin was sure Gwaine must be flirting. No one says something like that without an agenda, but then again, maybe Gwaine was just a flirtatious person and his words meant nothing.

“I can almost see the cogs turning in your head. Now what could you possibly be thinking?” Gwaine asked.

“I’m wondering about the nature of your flirting,” Merlin blurted out. Curse his big mouth and prattling nature. He cast his eyes aside and stared at the floor.

Gwaine’s smirk never wavered as he took a step closer to Merlin.

“The nature of my flirting? Well, I promise I never flirt without intention, if that’s what you are wondering about.”

Merlin looked back up at Gwaine, locking eyes with him, and he swore he could cut the tension with a knife.

While Merlin was sure of his attraction to other men, he had never actually made a move on one. Sure, he had flirted with women on and off for years, even going as far as to bed one occasionally, but he hadn’t flirted with anyone in quite some time. The last time he had even courted a girl, if you wanted to go as far as calling it that, was a little over two years ago. Despite this, Merlin was perfectly fine with flirting with Gwaine.

But, of course, this was when Arthur spotted them.

“Gwaine, Merlin, I-“ Arthur stopped cold in his tracks, apparently just then noticing the tension between them.

Merlin backed up and turned to face the prince. He bowed slightly, and let out a soft, “Sire.”

Gwaine, being the kind of unabashed man he was, took a step towards Merlin again, looked over at Arthur, and raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, Arthur?” Gwaine asked.

Arthur’s cheeks reddened. Merlin couldn’t quite put his finger on if Arthur was embarrassed for intruding, disgusted by the tension going on, or something else entirely, but what Arthur said next cleared up nothing at all.

“Merlin, I have an urgent matter to discuss with you. If you would, follow me,” With that, Arthur turned on his heels and started walking back in the direction he had come from. Merlin scrambled away from Gwaine and followed after Arthur.

\--

 

The urgent matter was, apparently, for Merlin to find the Lady Morgana and discuss a dinner with her. Somehow Merlin doubted this was something the king had ordered, and perhaps was just something Arthur made up to break Merlin and Gwaine apart, but Merlin wasn’t going to question him on it. Instead, he made his way towards Morgana’s chambers.

 

When he knocked on the door, Gwen opened it nearly instantly.

“Oh, Merlin, it’s you. Is there a matter of which you would like to discuss with Lady Morgana?” Gwen asked.

“There is indeed. Prince Arthur has stated that I should ask her to dinner. Privately,” Merlin stated.

Gwen’s gaze grew curious, but she said nothing. Instead, she opened the door wider to let Merlin in.

“Milady, Lord Merlin is here with a request for dinner with you. A private dinner,  as per the demand of Prince Arthur,” Gwen called out.

Morgana strolled into the entrance room brows furrowed, “As per the demand of Prince Arthur?”

Merlin smiled, “Yes, odd, I know, but it’s what he said. I thought perhaps you had something to discuss with me yourself and that’s why he stated it as so, but I suppose not.”

Morgana shook her head, “No, not that I’ve mentioned, but dinner would be lovely. I have many questions for you, if you wouldn’t mind answering them.”

“I wouldn’t mind at all,” Merlin said.

“Wonderful. It is still too early for dinner, so may we see each other again in a few hours. Gwen, please send word to the king that I will not be joining him for dinner tonight, but will instead be having dinner here with Merlin.”

Gwen nodded and left the room, but not before showing Merlin out. As she started down the hall, Merlin trailed after her.

“Gwen? Sorry, not to stop you, but is it just me, or was Arthur’s request… odd?” Merlin asked as he walked beside her.

“Well, it was hardly normal, but I’m sure the Prince has his reasons.” Gwen said.

\--

As Arthur walked around the room waiting for Princess Taralyn to arrive for dinner, he couldn’t help but wonder to himself what the hell happened earlier. Arthur was used to watching Gwaine flirt by now, he saw it at least several times a day, but something about him flirting with Merlin had pissed Arthur off. No, it wasn’t that it pissed him off, it was more like…

Like he was jealous.

Arthur shook his head. What a ridiculous thought. Jealous of what, Gwaine’s ability to flirt with Merlin? The way Merlin seemed to be enjoying it? The tension between the two?

Absolutely ridiculous.

Arthur was a crowned prince, for goodness sake, why in the world would he be jealous of something like that?

But then Arthur’s mind had to go and do a thing like show him a picturesque scene. Instead of Gwaine standing there, so close to Merlin, it was him. Merlin was looking at him with lust in his eyes. The tension as between them. And really, that was not something Arthur needed his mind to create.

He needed a distraction. Something, anything-

Just like that, the door opened and Princess Taralyn entered the room. The knight on the other side of the door closed it behind her, and she turned her head to watch it close.

“Tara, a pleasure to see you again. Please, take a seat,” Arthur said as he pulled her chair out for her.

Tara smiled a small, nervous smile, one that Arthur thought must permanently be glued to her face. She took her seat, and Arthur crossed to his own.

They started their evening with the basic trivialities, you look lovely, how has your day been, the weather today sure has been nice, etc., etc. As dinner was served, they seemed to run out of things to say, neither being comfortable enough with the other to talk about anything _real._

After one period awkward silence too many, Arthur finally got tired of it.

“Well this certainly is a boring meal, and not one either of us was particularly excited for, I’m sure, so let’s cut right to it. Do you actually wish to be married to me?”

Tara’s face was transformed through obvious shock, but slowly it turned solemn, then soft.

“Not really, no, but I don’t suppose either of us really have a say in it, do we?” Tara replied.

Arthur shook his head and let out a quiet chuckle, “No, I don’t suppose we do. Being royalty is kind of awful, isn’t it?”

At that, Tara let out a real laugh, “It really is, and trust me, you get off way easier than I do.”

Arthur scoffed, his tone playful, “Oh, do I now?

Tara grinned and nodded, “You do. You absolutely do. Do you even know how long I spent with handmaidens today getting ready for this dinner? All day, that’s how long. I haven’t done a single other thing than be picked at and primed.”

Arthur grimaced, but let out a laugh nonetheless, “Okay, you’ve got me there, but let me ask you this, how many boring meetings have you sat through? I swear if I have to sit through one more meeting over a policy that in no way should have to be handled by the king, I’m getting on my horse and riding straight to Kent.”

“Kent’s the worst,” Tara said.

“I know.”

They laughed again, before Tara replied, “And I’ll have you know, I sit through every single one of those horrid meetings too. My father didn’t see the point in raising a princess who wasn’t fit to rule on her own. Though it’s impossible that I ever could…”

The seriousness crept back into their conversation, and Arthur nodded.

“While I can’t say I completely understand how you feel, I do get it, in part anyway, because what’s a king if he doesn’t already have an heir to succeed him?”

 Tara and Arthur continued their night in this serious, then playful, then serious nature. By the time their dinner was done, and the date complete, they separated not close as lovers, but at least as friends.

\--

As Arthur headed back to his room, he was stopped by Morgana, leaning against the wall in the corridor.  

“Morgs.” He stated, attempting to just walk past her.

She reached out and grabbed his elbow, turned her head slightly to give him an annoyed look, then started walking, forcing him to take a couple steps backwards before he could finally turn and follow after her.

Once they were in her room, the door shut so the only people to hear their conversation was them and Gwen who sat at the small table in the center of the room, Morgana spoke.

“What the hell was that?” She asked.

“What do you mean?” Arthur asked.

She raised her eyebrow and gave him a knowing look, “You know what I mean. Why did you have Merlin ask to have a private dinner with me? Not that it wasn’t lovely, and a great way for me to get to know him, but why?”

“I just thought it would be a great way for him to make a new friend. You know, spend some time with someone that wasn’t Tara.”

“Or Gwaine?” Morgana asked. Arthur stilled.

“Yes, he told me about what happened earlier. Of course, he was just confused, but I know you better than that. What is your fascination with him? First staring at him every time you should be focused on Tara, then taking him away from Gwaine to spend time with me? Why would you-“ Morgana stopped, before letting out a quiet, “oh.”  

“Oh?” Arthur prompted.

Morgana quickly turned her gaze to Gwen then back to Arthur.

“It’s nothing. Never mind. I’m sorry for keeping you up, go one back to your room. I know you have training earlier and earlier due to the summer sun.”

Arthur rolled his eyes, but decided to drop it. He did have practice earlier and earlier now, so he headed her advice and went off to bed. As soon as the door shut behind him, Morgana moved to take a seat next to Gwen.

“Morgana?” Gwen asked, concerned.

“Don’t you see it? When has Arthur ever acted this way before?” Morgana asked.

Gwen took a moment to think, but eventually she just shook her head, “I don’t know.”

Morgana let out a soft laugh, “That’s right, I suppose you wouldn’t have. Last time Arthur fancied anyone was when he was sixteen. A fleeting love for a passing lady, not one he ever could have married.”

“Are you saying you think Arthur fancies Merlin?” Gwen asked.

“Isn’t it obvious? Arthur never wastes his time even looking at anyone, let alone spends time actively keeping them from pursuing someone else. Besides, you never saw the first lady, but Merlin is definitely Arthur’s type. I’m not saying Arthur is actually going to do anything about this little crush he’s developed, but it is something.”

“Maybe it’s just because of the stress he’s under due to Princess Taralyn’s arrival?” Gwen said.

Morgana smiled at her, “Maybe.”

Maybe. But maybe not, Morgana thought.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Haven't updated this in a year and a half. Though I can't promise new chapters coming soon to follow, I haven't forgotten about this work, and I have been in a mood to write. It's a short chapter, I know, but I have the next planned out, and I promise it will be much longer. Once it's written. Eventually.


End file.
